uropifandomcom-20200215-history
Vod - dictionnaire étymologique
Vod = eau (i-e wódr-*, wedōr*, Gén. udnés* = eau > skr udakám, plur udá = eau, av vaidi-''' = cours d’eau, '''ao∂a = onde, arm get = rivière, gr ‘υδωρ “hudôr”, alb ujë = eau, lat unda = vague, onde > it onda= vague, onde, fr onde = esp, port onda,V/ '''voln; v.irl '''u(i)sce, gael uisce = eau, got wato, visl vatn, aha wazzar, as watar, ags wæter > al Wasser, ang, neer water, sué''' vatten', da '''vand', nor vann = eau, v.prus wundan, unds, lit vanduõ, let ūdens = eau, vsl voda, rus'вода' “voda”, srcr, tch voda, pol woda, hit wātar = eau, tokh.A wär, tokh.B war = eau) i vol pivo vod = je veux boire de l’eau, opro de vod ouvrir l’eau, caj, frij vod eau chaude, froide, ki vod id pan au pain et à l’eau, seto vod in siu vin mettre de l’eau dans son vin, u vas vodi un verre d’eau, vod ven in mi muk, je apèr vod in mi muk ''(F.E.D)'' = l’eau m’en vient à la bouche, falo in vod tomber à l’eau, tourner court, snivo ude vod = nager sous l’eau, beùve de vod = de l’autre côté de l’eau, su vod = sur l’eau, nu pasì u posmidià su vod = nous avons passé un après-midi sur l’eau, mol vod av pasen ude ponte dod davos = beaucoup d’eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis, ito in vod = se mettre à l’eau, sprito in vod = sauter à l’eau, sia jeto in vod = se jeter dans l’eau (suicide) floto su vod = flotter sur l’eau, nemo vod = prendre l’eau (bateau), de vode Rhaini = les eaux du Rhin, u plag in vod (D.F) = un coup d’épée dans l’eau, od de maj puri vod (diamant) = de la plus belle eau, pico in turbi vode (D.F) = pêcher en eau trouble,induvo in u vas vodi (F.Es) = se noyer dans un verre d’eau, pero vod a mar (Es) = porter de l’eau à la rivière, somivo wim du gope vodi (Es.F) = se ressembler comme deux gouttes d’eau, ito ap in vod = s’en aller en eau de boudin (Es.F.D), so maj klar te vod (Es.F) = être clair comme de l’eau de roche,sweto glod id vod (D.F) = suer sang et eau, Prov. Je apèr vod a hi mulia''' (F.D) = cela apporte de l’eau à son moulin,'' ''So felic wim u pic in vod = être heureux comme un poisson dans l’eau,'' ''Nevos un moz dezo “od da vod i v’ne pivo” = il ne faut pas dire “fontaine, je ne boirai pas de ton eau”'' apjeti vod = eau de vaisselle, bundezen vod = eau bénite, flujan vod = eau courante, gazi vod = eau gazeuse, liuvi vod = eau de pluie, kalki vod = eau de chaux, Kolni vod = eau de Cologne, kusti vode = eaux côtières, lavandi vod = eau de lavande, marivòd = eau de mer, mineral vod = eau minérale, naturi vod= eau plate, oksigenen vod = eau oxygénée, pivli vod, pivivòd = eau potable, rozi vod = eau de rose, sabi vod = eau savonneuse, salti vod = eau salée,seltzi vod = eau de Seltz, sovi vod = eau douce, sukri vod = eau sucrée, spiju vod = eau de source, stajan vod = eau dormante, teritori vode = eaux territoriales, termal vode = eaux thermales, toileti vod = eau de toilette, war vod = eau lourde bodivòd = nappe phréatique vodafrijad = refroidissement à eau, vodafrijen = refroidi à l’eau vodapfligi = hydrofuge vodapflùj = chasse d’eau vodapurad = épuration de l’eau vodapurèl = épurateur d’eau vodavièl = hydravion vodèl = arrosoir ''V/ '''avodo vodelektriki = hydro-électrique vodi (adj) = d’eau, à eau, aquatique, hydraulique vodi adutad = adduction d’eau, vodi apflujad = écoulement des eaux, vodi avibazia, avipòrt = hydrobase, vodi basin = pièce d’eau, vodi bubel = bulle d’eau,vodi disdavad = distribution d’eau, vodi dispàrt = ligne de partage des eaux, vodi duvad = profondeur de l’eau, vodi energij = énergie hydraulique, vodi gran = grue hydraulique, vodi kanòn = canon à eau, vodi kolòn = colonne d’ eau, vodi konsumad = consommation d’eau, vodi kubel = seau à eau, vodi mank = manque d’eau, vodi motòr = moteur hydraulique, vodi netia = réseau hydrographique, vodi nivel = niveau d’ eau, vodi ovel = oiseau aquatique, vodi polutad = pollution de l’eau, vodi presad = pression hydraulique, vodi provizad = approvisionnement en eau, vodirustajan = qui résiste à l’eau, vodi spain = araignée d’eau, vodi stalia = établissement thermal, vodi suplàs = surface de l’eau, vodi temperatùr = température de l’eau, vodi turbin = turbine hydraulique, vodi transpòrt = transport par eau, vodi vas = verre à eau vodibàk = réservoir d’eau vodibàn = bain-marie vodic = aqueux, humide vodicajèl = chauffe-eau vodicekor = sourcier vodicerad = hydrothérapie vodicizia = ligne de partage des eaux vodicòk = hydrocussion vodidùt = aqueduc vodifàl = chute d’eau, cascade vodifràj = hydrophobie vodifrajan = hydrophobe vodigala = poule d’eau vodigòp = goutte d’eau vodigròv = fossé rempli d’eau, douve vodigusi = hydrophile vodihorèl = horloge à eau, clepsydre vodijege = jeux d’eau vodikàn = robinet à eau, prise d'eau vodikànd = bidon à eau vodikèb = hydrocéphale vodikebi (adj) = hydrocéphale, vodikebid = hydrocéphalie vodiklòr = aquarelle vodikrùg = pot, cruche, broc à eau vodikùr = cure hydrothérapique vodilensìl = lentille d’eau vodilìl = nénuphar'' (E.R)'' vodilìn = ligne de flottaison vodimàn = verseau vodimàrk = ligne des hautes eaux vodimelòn = pastèque, melon d’ eau vodimezèl = compteur d’eau vodimulia = moulin à eau vodinimfa = ondine, naïade vodiperi = aquifère vodiperor = porteur d’eau vodipipa = pipe à eau, narguilé vodiplàn = plan d’eau vodiplànt = plante aquatique vodiplòs = puce d’eau vodiplùd = flaque d’eau vodipòr = trou d’eau vodipùmp = pompe à eau vodiràt = rat d’eau vodiròl = roue hydraulique vodisàk = sac à eau, vache vodisiàng = serpent d’eau vodiskijad = ski nautique vodiskijo = faire du ski nautique vodiskijor = skieur nautique vodislizèl = hydroglisseur vodisovizèl = adoucisseur d’eau vodispìj = jet d’eau vodispòrt = sport nautique, aquatique vodisportor = sportif pratiquant un sport nautique vodispùt (D) = gargouille vodistà = point d’eau vodistasia = station hydraulique vodisugi = hydrophile vodisùp (D) = lavasse voditenad = teneur en eau voditùb = conduite, tuyau d’eau voditòr = château d’eau vodivàj = voie d’eau, voie navigable vodivàp = vapeur d’eau vodivìrb = remous, tourbillon dans l’eau V/ '''avodo, invodo''' Category:Étymologie